Dear My Angel, Love Your Demon
by meveryrandom
Summary: Halloween Fic  Every Halloween L must place B under coustidy for safety reasons. But an unexpected conversation between them causes a trip down memory lane to a unexpected destination. Rated M for mild sex  I'm getting so good at summaries


_**Oi! Halloween fic in December! DX  
>OCD spazzing! wrooong seasooon!<strong>_

_**i was hoping to finished this before the end of November BUT THAT DIDNT HAPPEN!**_

_**COULDN'T WAIT ON IT WITH CHRISTMAS FICS NEEDING TO BE WRITEN! ALSO IT WAS ALMOST DONE! WHY DID I STOP AT THE LAST SCENE?  
>Ayia...also I have been working on much more other then things then BXL but for some reason recently only my BXL is getting posted XD<br>i must post thinkgs soon! not BXL!**_

_**ugh...well...enjoy this late Halloween fic -_-**_

* * *

><p>It was Halloween night and everyone was getting ready, a card from the Wammys boys wishing L a happy Halloween and birthday and cops were out to track down every once convicted sex offender, as they do every year.<p>

Watari walked into Ls office and cleared his throat, "I brought you a present for your birthday." He smiled bringing over a small cake and a jack-O-lantern bucket filled with treats "Happy Birthday, as well as Halloween."

L broke away from his yearly Halloween work of making sure everyone is safe and smiled to Watari "Thank you Watari, very much." He picked up his fork ready to eat the cake.

He sighed placing his hat upon his head "Now I will go pick you Beyond…" he then left with an unfortunate sigh. Just like every year, that had to pick up Beyond and hold him under custody since he was such a threat. L sighed as well once hearing the name of Beyond, they had a past together and every day L wished Beyond wasn't so dangerous. He never wanted B to turn out the way he did.

* * *

><p>About an hour or so later Watari returned to Ls office taking off his hat "Beyond is within out custody." He announced, and just in time for Halloween.<p>

Beyond Birthday was a serial killer. After being pleaded out of his charges because of mental dysfunction he was sentenced through years of hospitalization and now was on probation living at him in public and in peace. This fact feared L every time he thought of it. Every Halloween because of trick-or-treaters Beyond must be collected every year.

"Alright…" L sighed eating his cake.

"He's in the restriction room. Locked up nice and tight but…he asked for something."

L looked over curiously setting down his cake "Yes what is it?"

"He wants a jar of strawberry jam…delivered by you."

"By me? Why?"

"Im not sure but every year we promise to make him comfortable…"

L sighed standing from his chair and stepping down "Alright…watch the cameras Watari I'll be right back." He said going into the kitchen to fetch the jam.

Watari nodded and sat down as L left, turning on the room that held B.

L got the jam from the fridge and headed down stairs to the room. When arriving at the room he peered through the two way mirror and observed the man in the strait jacket. B sat in the white room with bared windows. Chained, cuffed and tied head to toe, with a tight strait jacket around his torso. His eyes were covered in a blindfold making B rely on his sense of hearing for L to appear.

L tried to calming his nerves stepping over to the door and opening it slowly stepping in. "Beyond…" his breath was soft as he spoke the chilling word.

His head lifted; blindfold staring back at L "L. how nice to see you again." He chuckled "or rather…hear you."

"It's nice to see you too, I brought you your jam…" his voice was cautious.

"Be a peach and take off this horrid blindfold. I want to see you."

He stepped cautiously closer to hand the man his jam "Perhaps you should leave it on…"

"Afraid I'll be struck by love at first site L? that's preposterous now please remove this blindfold."

L blushed lightly from the thought but ignored his own warm cheeks "no. im just trying to stay safe." He walked over and took the blindfold off.

He opened his…bloody bloody eyes when the blindfold was off "now, I have a complaint." He smirked.

L stepped back swiftly as soon as the cloth was removed "what?"

He chuckled "Don't be so afraid Lawliet. I've been padded down and tied up." Lawliet…the boldness by calling L by his real name.

L became nervous 'how did he…?' he thought. L must of forgotten about the eyes…all about their past. "I'm not taking my chances now. What is your complaint?"

"My complaint is day after day, month after month, I calmly and peacefully live in my home. Now, here, away from the public and certainly any beating hearts, you make it impossible for me to even wiggle my fingers. This is so uncomfortable and frustrating and above all unnecessary. I wish to be untied. I believed I more than proved myself to be civil and harmless, especially in a place where there is no one to kill."

"Except for me and Watari, your staying tied up."

"No L, this is against the rules." He smirked "you see life is a game, my game is if you had the right to do this to me, I would be in jail. You have to make me comfortable, since I'm forced to stay in your care tonight, now untie me or I'll do it myself."

"You can't do it yourself, it's impossible to get out of that without help." He argued back. But Beyond smirked and lifted his arms, somehow the straight jacket slipped off like a shirt! His hands were still cuffed though.

"You've forgotten. I'm a shinigami L, you can't control me not matter how much you try."

L stepped back a little in a bit of fear, trying to stay calm "if you were able to get out on your own then why ask for help…?"

He smirked "Because I need help out of these chains, unless you want me to chew off my own limbs."

"I'm leaving as soon as you're out." He warned nervously walking over to him.

Once B was freed his hand snapped up and grabbed Ls arm "no you're not."

Ls eyes widened "Beyond let go-!"

He smirked "Not a chance." He pushed him down falling on top of him and pressing their lips together.

Watari sighed seeing this and turned off the screen 'don't worry L…you the only one he won't hurt. In fact…he'd kill a thousand lives to keep you safe.'

"Nh-!" his eyes where wide as he blushed deeply 'where is Watari!'

B broke away slowly, sitting up a bit lingering over him "just…a personal birthday present." He smirked 'I've wanted to do that for so long…' how did B know about Ls birthday…?

"Th-then I can go now…?" he said nervously. L wondered how B knew these things but his mind was fuzzed with other emotions and thoughts.

"What? And leave you guest all alone? Don't you think that's terribly rude?" he smirked

"I need to go…" he repeated in more of a statement this time.

B sighed "I thought you would want to spend your birthday with me…again." He got off of him.

L sat up a little shocked, a little confused "Again…?"

He smirked "oh you won't be interested in my little stories if you don't remember."

"It might help solve some of my questions…" he said softly.

B smirked to him, eyes at ease "Lawliet, who gave you your first kiss?" L thought for a minute, eyes slowly widening as he thought about it, digging deep into his past, remember things he had long forgotten or mistook as a dream "It was me." Beyond answered "Me. On your 12th birthday. Back at Wammys. We were best friends. But it went deeper." He stood "Perhaps that's what hurt you the most when you found out what I became. Or rather, what I am." His eyes went…a bit darker.

L stood, taking a step back "you've changed…"

His eyes narrowed "You were everything to me." He confessed. After so many years…

"Beyond…" was all he could shay, in a bit of shock from what he had heard.

"You were my treasure. My sanctuary from my inner demons! I thought you were my angel Lawliet!"

He took another step back nervously "you lost control…but I'm still here to help you…"

Beyond sighed "…of course I forgave you. I always forgave you even after you tore me apart when you turned your back on me to be the successor. I always forgave you only because…I couldn't stand living in a world hating you."

"I…I never meant to hurt you Beyond I…I didn't know…"

He sighed "Save it. I already told you, it's impossible for me to hate you." He looked away "I couldn't hurt you even if I tried."

He…took a step towards him "Beyond…" and beyond stood still, curious if L would get any closer but L stopped, right out of Bs reach "I didn't know you felt that way…"

Beyond looked up, swiftly stepping forward and grabbing Ls shoulders, looking at him dead in the eye "I loved you."

L blushed, looking into Bs red eyes deeply with his own wide dark brown eyes "I-I'm sorry…" 'I made him into what he is now…"

"At least…it felt like love…" he sighed hands' dropping from the other mans shoulders as he turned away and walked "I wouldn't know. I don't have a heart to love with."

He frowned "Beyond…you have a heart. You're…not a demon."

Beyond felt his heart warm, a flame had been dead for a decade blossomed again... 'It's…the way he speaks to me…' "You certainly haven't changed Lawliet."

"But you have…and I'm sorry…"

Beyond sighed "I never changed. I embraced who I was." They stood still keeping their distance, now just talking.

"No, this isn't you…at least not the you anymore…"

Suddenly and abruptly, wings out of nowhere and without warning sprouted from his back! "THIS isn't me L! Did you forget about THESE!"

His eyes widened and he stepped back a bit frighten, he had forgotten. Wammys has become so distant to him as busy years past, Beyond and all his special qualities faded away to what seemed nothing more than a dream. But those wings were real.

Beyond looked down and sighed sensing L stepped away "you're scared, aren't you? Scared of me?" he tucked them in "you were scared of them when you first saw them too. Deep down, you're scared of me L. And that kills me inside."

"I'm scared of…what your letting yourself become…"  
>He was quiet "…I can't ignore it L…but I can certainly control it. Trust me."<p>

"If you can control it then why did you let it take over you…?"

He looked down again tripping into dark memories "Many reasons…I wanted to feel power…I gave in…I was curious…I figured I had nothing to lose but most of all…I wanted you back. I wanted to make you look at me and see what you did by leaving me. I wanted to make you look for me."

L frowned…hearing those words hurt deep…"Beyond…I never wanted this to happen…I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"But, that was a selfish statement." He spoke up with words that surprised L "Back then I was obsessed with getting my angel back. And today I'm thinking more clearly. I'm not going to blame you for what I did." His wings tucked in more like a scared little bird.

L…stepped closer "It's not your fault…"

He was silent for a while "…it is. If I learned anything from my years of hospitalization it's that I must take blame for what I did."

L stepped a little closer, he was a bit nervous to be so close "but you did it because I left you…" 'Maybe I could keep in under my control…maybe if he's with me again he'll stop…'

He sighed "I didn't own you. You had every right to leave me." That therapy really did a lot for beyond if he's now thinking like this…

"Yes but that doesn't mean I should have…" he slowly reached out to beyond…cupping his cold cheek.  
>Beyond eyes widened, a light blush warmed Ls hand…he turned to L with the only thing he was able to say "don't…don't blame yourself…"<p>

"I should have stayed with you…I could have helped you…" he brushed his thumb lightly over his skin.

His wings slowly sunk back into his back "I said don't blame yourself Lawliet." If he started to believe what L was saying he might become possessive again…  
>He sighed "It doesn't matter…I'm going to stay with you now." He smiled lightly.<p>

He slowly put his hand over Ls "W…why…?"

L blushed from the soft contact, he was surprised B could still be gentle… "You need me…"

He tightened his gentle grip on Ls hand "No L. I don't." slowly a light smiled cracked upon his lips, he hadn't truly smiled in so long "I don't. But I want you. And I want you to be with me, not because you need to, but because you want to." He said sincerely.

L nodded "Then I will be with you."  
>Beyond took Ls hand away from his face and clutched it pulling L closer by his arm "Do you trust me?" he spit out fast in a quick subject changed that made Ls eyes widened slightly.<p>

"U-um….yes…? I do." He answered quickly thinking but wondering why B asked.

"I mean…do you _really_ trust me?"

L nodded, more sure this time standing up mere inches in front of B "Yes."

After that answer Beyond swiftly pulled him close by the waist and whispered "then take me to your bedroom…"

Ls eyes slowly widened "b-beyond…what-?"

"-Shhh…you said you trusted me. I want to be alone with you. I don't want to be here."

L could understand why Beyond didn't want to resign in such an awful place, so he silently obeyed. Taking Beyond to his room.

* * *

><p><em> I lied him down on the bed. I begged him not to say a word as I began to strip him. He nodded and closed his eyes when I started placing soft kisses across his skin before touching his addictive lips with my own. He did trust me, he let me touch him. It seemed like it was so fast but it also felt like forever. Although I know we were both thinking the same…we needed this. We wanted this. It was time.<em>

"Beyond…" _he moaned after we were hot and ready. My chest tightened hearing him speak, I didn't want him to stop me. I didn't want him saying a word, not even my name._

"Yes…?" _I answer softly while stroking his cheek and slipping between his legs._

"I…" _I felt his warm blush on my hand _"I saved myself for you…"

Beyonds eyes widened "W-what…?"

"My innocence…I saved it for you…" L slowly smiled "I…remembered. So I waited for you."

Beyond mirrored his smiling remembering as well "As promised…"

_ So I took him. I took all of him. My breath picked up as I entered and my whole body heated as I moved inside him. With passionate rhythm against his body I let my addiction and need for him spill out into the hot air. The need and want that had been bottled inside for years was not coming out in the form of soft moans and eager hips. Caressing him, his sweet body, he tossed his head back and also filled the thick air with whines and pants. Our hips collided as I searched deeper in his tight heat. I wanted him to feel everything, I wanted him to be addicted too, I wanted him to say my name. Remember my name. God damn it I need to find it!_

"Ahhh~!"A loud orgasmic line escaped Ls lips and beyond smirked. He had found the nerve and like a ruthless wave he continued to roughly move against it, being cautious not to hurt his angel.

_ Yes…god Lawliet please yes!  
><em> Beyond heard what he desired when in the mitts of ecstasy L cried out Beyonds name "B-Beyond! Oh!"

"Lawliet…" he purred back with a message in his smooth tone…a vibe that gave the hint the names were disguised 'I love you's…

Relief flowed through both of them when they reached climax. Then proceeded to catch their breath as the hot air thinned.

L turned to the side and snuggled up to Beyond whitched warmed his inner chest. It was an experience he thought he would never live to see…or feel… Beyond help him close and tight.

"Good night L…I'm staying with you."

L let out a soft breath with a smile "Thank you Beyond…"

B smirked kissing his head and whispering "Happy birthday…my angel."

L nuzzled a little more, too tired to look up at him "You remembered…"

"Of course…how could I forget?"

He mewed softly, pleased "Good night Beyond…"

"Sleep tight Lawliet…"

* * *

><p>Unfortunately…Beyond did not stay. It was the next day and B was released from their custody…when L woke up his lover had been gone… he sighed with a frown but he understood why then he noticed a letter beside the bed where B once lay. He took it curiously and opened it carefully with two fingers pinched together on each hand.<p>

_ Dear My Angel,_

_ Good morning._

_ I love you._

_ Love, Your Demon._

L smiled closing the letter when something caught his eye outside the window. He arose from the bed and slowly walked over their biting hi lip and noticing a rose on the window ceil. He smiled…because then he knew Beyond will be back soon.

How could he possibly let go of his angel?

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAAAAAAAAH! NOW ONTO CHRISTMAS!<br>ALSO I TAKE HALF CRED! L WAS PLAYED BY MY LAWLIET!  
>YES IM PSYCHO B!<strong>_

_**CAPS!**_


End file.
